


(was) notice(d by)

by cheonsagateun



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: “Rambut macam apa itu?”Jiwon menyeringai, matanya menyipit nyaris tak terlihat, “Agar kau langsung mengenaliku dari jauh.”





	(was) notice(d by)

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer** : ikon adalah sebuah boyband asal korea dari yg entertainment, _which is not mine. i gain no commercial profit from writing this._
> 
>  **a/n** : bling bling lagunya sepaket sama pelet i swear dAN TOLONG SAYA DIHANTUI RAMBUT ALAYNYA BOBBY.

“Rambut macam apa itu?”

Hanbin bertanya. Tatapannya seakan ia baru saja melihat alien Mars bertandang ke bumi—dengan alis terangkat, tatapan tajam menyelidik, dan kerut samar di kening. Apa yang ada di hadapannya ialah Jiwon yang baru saja kembali. Ketika ia mendengar untaian, “Aku pergi ke salon dulu,” dari bibir Jiwon, ekspetasinya adalah helai-helai hitam yang terpotong rapi di kepala (matanya melihat, rambut rekannya itu lebih panjang sepuluh senti dari desain potongan normal). Sesuatu yang pantas dipadukan dengan setelan seragam kepolisian.

Bukan rambut setengah pirang setengah hitam yang dibiarkan panjang menutupi poni. Belum lagi reaksi Jiwon kontras dengan reaksinya. Jiwon menyeringai lebar, matanya menyipit nyaris tak terlihat.

“Agar kau langsung mengenaliku dari jauh _._ ”

Adalah jawaban terkonyol yang pernah mampir di telinganya selama ini.

“Setelah itu kau akan masuk _Guniess Book Record_ sebagai orang terkonyol.”

Sarkas, jawabannya. Kedikan bahu santai, reaksi berikutnya.

_“It’s one of a kind. I think it’s cool. ”_

“Mananya? Kau seperti _zebra cross_ berjalan.”

“Koreksi, warna _zebra cross_ hitam putih, bukan hitam pirang.”

Tatapan Hanbin tajam dengan rahang mengeras. Jiwon menggestur gerakan menutup mulut dengan dua jemarinya.

Ada hening yang merayapi mereka berdua (membuka mulut ketika Hanbin kesal serupa dengan menyerahkan diri pada piranha) sebelum Hanbin berbalik, meraih jaketnya yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamar. “Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau pimpinan membuat kepalamu pitak,” dikatakan Hanbin sebelum ia melangkah keluar kamar, mencari sepatunya yang ada di lemari. Jiwon tak ambil pusing.

.

.

.

Terakhir kali Jiwon terpaksa diinapkan di rumah sakit berkat luka tembak, dinding putih rumah sakit menyambutnya tatkala ia membuka mata.

Kemudian, Junhoe datang dengan _bimbibap_ dan susu kotak cair di tangan. Menyusul kemudian Yunhyeong, Chanwoo, Jinhwan, dan Donghyuk (Donghyuk datang dengan pintu yang tanpa sengaja didobrak dan napas tersengal, oh, pemuda itu setidaknya mengganti bunga lili layu di sisi ranjangnya).  Hanbin baru datang ketika semuanya sudah pulang, duduk di dekat tiang infusnya, menunduk lama sebelum melafalkan kalimat dengan nada pelan.

“Maaf, aku tidak tahu.”

Baru kali ini ia mendengar nada suara Hanbin seterluka itu.

Kedua bibir Jiwon terkatup rapat. Tetapi pandangan matanya melembut penuh pengampunan. Tangannya terulur pelan, mengelus buku-buku jemari Hanbin bagai mengelus bulu lembut anak rusa. Pemuda itu tertidur damai dengan kepala di dekat tangannya dan sungguh, Jiwon merasa sakitnya kebas.

.

.

.

Di tengah tugas, di tengah penyergapan markas sekelompok teroris, Hanbin melihat salah satu polisi jatuh setelah ditembak. Jatuh dengan darah membasahi bagian dada seraham.

Polisi itu punya helaian setengah hitam setengah pirang di puncak kepalanya.

Dunia Hanbin seakan berhenti berputar. Bersamaan dengan kakinya yang berlari tanpa peduli teriakan untuk tetap siaga.

Dia mengenalinya.

Dia _tahu_ rambut aneh itu milik siapa.

.

.

.

“Bodoh—“

Telinga Jiwon berdengung. Bayangan di depannya tertangkap sayup-sayup (tapi oh, _oh_ , masih dapat dikenalinya pemilik suara itu). Sosok Hanbin terlihat buram. Tangannya dipegang erat (apa perasaannya saja atau tangan Hanbin lebih hangat, atau justru ujung-ujung jemarinya yang mendingin?). Dapat dirasakannya tatapan tajam bercampur kalut yang terarah.

“Apa kubilang?”

Serak, nadanya. Wajah Hanbin semakin memudar. Akan tetapi cengirannya terpeta. Jiwon tak tahu kalau Hanbin baru saja serpihan mentari keluar dari sela-sela giginya.

Menyilaukan dan hangat.

“Rambut ini membantumu mengenalku dari jauh.”

.

.

.

**fin**


End file.
